Hitormis Quarry
thumb|450px|A sign outside the main entrance warns everyone who sets foot inside of the danger lurking just out of sight. Hitormis Quarry is an old cavern system once thought to house diamonds. It is now kept in check by the Hitormis Safety Commission, who post informative signs and have provided safe houses such as the Lavaflo Safehouse to protect citizens trapped in the caverns overnight. The quarry's two exits connect to both the Hitormis Mountain Road that leads to Zaggadon as well as having a secondary exit leading directly into Zaggadon Field where dirt roadways connect to both Zaggadon, the Glowstone Chasm (a section of the World Scar), and the long journey through the Marchence Forest to the port town of Diadapha. The main entrance features a long, winding path that takes the traveler through the Hitormis Mountains; this path eventually splits, allowing the traveler to either travel deeper into the mountains and to Doomulus Depths and Lake Telletia, or back to the now-abandoned Hitormis Man Camp. History A team of miners many years ago traveled into the Hitormis Mountains, a range far from the reaches of civilization, under the belief that they could find diamonds out there and become rich beyond their wildest dreams. Eventually they came upon a cavern system which they settled down at to begin mining, calling it Hitormis Quarry, after the region. Setting up camp one hill over, they worked for many months, excavating the cavern in search of their desired treasure. While it is unknown if they ever discovered the diamonds that they sought, what they did eventually find was far worse — collapsing a thin wall that had blocked off what they believed to be a large chamber they encountered monsters crawling out from the depths below. Many of the miners were slaughtered during the initial shock and joined the ranks of the undead to help drag down more miners. Those who survived returned to their camp. Some mornings later they had regained their courage and returned to the mine, fighting off the hordes in hopes of finding a treasure just beyond the next pile of bodies. The caves were convoluted and seemingly without reason, and many miners were lost in the dark. Eventually few remained. It was during this period of time that the monsters suddenly attacked their camp while they slept. A creeper blew apart their makeshift rock structure that they had carved out of the hilltop and the few that escaped hid beneath the large overhangs of a nearby volcanic mountain. Before long they would come to excavate a tunnel into the next overhang over from here and develop the clandestine town of Sanctuary Beneath the Falls. Points of Interest Subriver Safehouse thumb|350px|The Subriver is the first safehouse a miner may come across upon entering the mines. The Subriver Safehouse is the first safehouse an explorer may come across within the Hitormis Quarry. Built out of stone bricks cemented directly to the natural cavern walls into a region close to the subterranean river that flows through the water table, the safehouse is also the smallest in terms of overall size. Due to its size it is more often used as a temporary sleeping hut than a place to stay for an extended period of time like the next safehouse is. Lavaflo Safehouse thumb|450px|It's safer on the inside. Lavaflo Safehouse is easily the most unique of the safehouses within the Hitormis Quarry. It is built right at the edge of an active lavaflo, hence the name. This lava comes close to the doorway but does not actually reach it. Because of the heat of the area an iron door has been placed here with its switch located just above. Two guild banners for the Hitormis Safety Commission flank each side of the doorway. Inside, the safehouse is curved, giving it a loose U-shape to it. The stone walls keep much of the heat out and it can be chilly inside on certain nights. Because of this the bed is situated next to the furnace as the quarry is not a place one would want to grow ill in. The safehouse also features a crafting table and two large storage chests. Gallery Hitormis Quarry Entrance.png|The entrance to the quarry before it was overhauled by the Hitormis Safety Commission. Hitormis Warning Sign 1.png|A sign inadvertently becomes a bit on-the-nose when a Creeper unexpectedly shows up to pester a member of the Safety Commission. Lavaflo Safehouse Indoors.png|How the Lavaflo Safehouse appears from the inside. Hitormis Warning Sign 2.png|The buck stops here at a magma pool that prevents further progress into the caverns. Note the sign author's poor spelling of "Hitormis". Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Minecraft Fanon Category:Locations Category:Mines Category:Illustrated Locations